Field Of The Invention PA1 a) from about 1 to 5% by weight of one or more ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymers, PA1 b) from about 0.5 to 5% by weight of one or more chlorinated polyolefins, PA1 c) from about 0.01 to 5% by weight of one or more epoxy resins based on aromatic polyols with epichlorohydrin, PA1 d) from about 85 to 98.49% by weight of one or more organic solvents, and optionally paint auxiliaries, pigments and/or fillers.
This invention relates to a coating composition based on ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymers, chlorinated polyolefins, epoxy resins and organic solvents which is particularly suitable for use as a primer or coupling agent for coatings on plastics substrates. The invention also relates to methods of using the coating composition as a primer on plastics surfaces.
Description Of The Related Art
The coating of plastics surfaces, particularly polypropylene surfaces, with coating compositions is often problematical on account of the poor adhesion properties of the coating compositions. This applies in particular to the coating of plastics parts in vehicle construction and in the repair of vehicle parts, particularly based on plastics. The coating of polypropylene surfaces has proved to be particularly difficult. For example, the polypropylene has to be pretreated to obtain favorable adhesion of coating compositions, particularly fillers and paints.